La Opción Tres
by Risuchan0223
Summary: Astrid y Patán no se llevan para nada y discuten mucho. En esto Hipo toma cartas en el asunto y toma decisiones que hieren a sus amigos. Haciendo esto Hipo cae en una leve depresión, y párese que Dagur esta dispuesto aprovechar este momento impotente del chico. Ahora si, Astrid y Patán tendrán que aplicar la "Opción Tres" si es que quieren ayudar a su amigo. (One Shot)
1. Part 1

Este One Shot fue inspirado por el capítulo de "The Tale Of Two Dragons", obviamente no es la misma historia que en la serie, pero verán que algunas cosas se comparan. Aun sigo trabajando en la historia de Hipo y el despertar del rey dragón, pero hice este One Shot para experimentar algo nuevo ^..^

La historia es lo bastante larga por lo que la dividí en dos, así que creo que no se aburrirán por un tiempo XD.

oOo

**_Titulo:_**

**"La Opción Tres".**

**Por: **Risuchan0223.

**Género: **Amistad y familia.

**Personajes: **Hipo, Chimuelo, Astrid, Patán, Estoico y Dagur.

**1**

La vida en Berk ha mejorado bastante con los meses; las cosas con los dragones han sido mucho más fáciles gracias con la ayuda de mis amigos y sobretodo mi compañero Chimuelo. Hemos logrado entrenar a los dragones y lograr una estabilidad con ellos al vivir entre nosotros. Con el tiempo todo mejora… aun que… eso no se aplica mucho con los mismos jinetes…

- Patán, esta vez sí que cruzaste la raya. – se airó Astrid caminando en dirección del grotesco de Patán.

- ¿Yo? Por favor, no seas agua fiesta. – la confronto.

- Wow, wow, tranquilos ¿Y ahora qué pasa? – me interpuse entre ellos dos.

- Este idiota no sabe controlar a su dragón. – señalo con furia Astrid. – Se ha pasado todo el día acosándonos en el cielo y ahora su bestia se ha comido el almuerzo de Tormentula. – llevo las manos a las caderas mientras intensificaba su voz, su acto causo a Tormentula a rugir igualmente en ira.

- Yo no vi que ese barril de pollo tuviera el nombre "Propiedad de Tormentula". Además Dientepua solo comió un poco. – se defendió.

- ¡Y tú la otra mitad!. – grito Astrid empujándolo hacia tras.

Lo cual no era bueno porque Dientepua gruño por el acto de violencia que ella hizo hacia su jinete.

- Vamos chicos, no actúen así, esto no es lo que entrenamos. – los volví a separar, pero ambos aun se miraban con ganas de estrangularse.

Sip, típico en Astrid y Patán. Siempre discutiendo y haciendo lo posible para demostrar quien era el mejor.

- Ya estoy cansada. – grito Astrid mientras se daba la vuelta para subir a Tormentula. – Me niego a seguir trabajando con él.

- ¿Tú? ja, más bien yo. – grito en mi otro oído Patán haciendo lo mismo que ella.

- ¿En serio chicos?. – resople inquietamente. - Tal vez podamos solucionar esto de otra forma. – intente convencerlos.

- Me temo que no Hipo. Ya tome mi decisión. – dijo ella.

- Vamos Astrid, no me des la espalda. – le suplique, pero ella torció la mirada hacia otro lado. – Chicos ayúdenme en esto. – pedí a los gemelos y Patapez.

- Bromeas, esto se pone interesante. – me respondió con una gran sonrisa Brutacio a la vez que se reclinaba sobre la cabeza de Belch.

- Si, no todos los días los ves ponerse así de enojados. – le acompaño Brutilda.

¿Pero en qué pensaba en pedir ayuda a estos dos?. Suspire para confrontar a Patapez.

- ¿Qué? No me mires a mi Hipo, sabes que odio la violencia. Además… Astrid meda miedo. – se acobardo a las espaldas de Gorgontua.

Mi única reacción fue golpearme la frente en frustración. Y como siempre tenía que solucionármelas yo.

- Vamos, chicos. Los dragones son dragones. – voltee para discutir de nuevo con los primeros del problema. – Tal vez Dientepua comió un poco de las piernas de poyo PORQUE a alguien en especifico. – mire irritado a Patán. – Olvido darle desayuno.

- ¿Y que si seme paso?. – me protesto, al menos tenia la inteligencia de saber que estaba hablando de él.

- Pero él también comió del poyo. – gruño de nuevo Astrid señalando al torpe de Patán.

De nuevo resople pesadamente.

- Escúchense, suenan como un palde niños de cinco años peleando por un peluche. – compare a dientes. Lo cual fue mi error.

- Yo creo que el único niño aquí eres tú Hipo. – me reprocho Astrid completamente ofendida.

Al decir esto ella inmediatamente toma vuelo fuera de la academia con Tormentula.

- En algo estoy con ella. Aun no eres el líder de Berk Hipo, así que deja de actuar como uno. – me escupió Patán. Pero sus palabras no me dolieron más que las de Astrid.

- Amm, lamento informarte que Hipo si es líder, al menos de la academia. – informo con su gran e irritante sabiduría Patapez.

- … Cállate Patapez. – reprocho Patán recordando que era verdad.

Él no pensaba escuchar más así que también se fue de la academia con su airado dragón.

Los demás presentes permanecieron en silencio, pero eso sería hablar muy pronto.

- Auch, eso sí que fue intenso. – comento innecesariamente Brutacio.

- Sí, eso debió llegarte al alma ¿No, Hipo? – le acompaño en su burla Brutirda.

- Gracias… por recordármelo. – comente si la molestia de mirarlos.

En mi estado deprimido pude sentir cuando Chimuelo me acaricio la mano. Como siempre él parecía el único de comprender mi dolor.

- Gracias amigo. – le acaricie la cabeza.

Sin remedio a la discusión de Astrid y Patán tuve que suspender la clase ; esto no molesto para nada a los gemelos, ellos estaban más que contentos. Regrese a casa y me encontré de sorpresa con mi padre. Él estaba en su silla afilando su hacha favorita. Pensaba que aun estaría supervisando la aldea, por lo visto ya no.

Él no se tomo la molestia de mirarme cuando entre por la puerta, parecía muy distraído afilando su hacha. No le di importancia a su presencia así que me encamine a buscar el canasto de pescado fresco de Chimuelo. Una vez mi dragón comiendo su almuerzo me detuve a mirar a papá sin que él lo notara.

Vaya, como deseaba decirle la carga que llevaba dentro. Quería desahogarme, ¿pero cómo podría decirle a Estoico el Vasto, gran líder de Berk quien tiene sus propios problemas que escuchara los míos?. Pensar en esto me deprimió aun más. Tal vez este no era el momento para pensar en tonterías como las peleas de mis amigos.

- ¿Su sede algo hijo? – me dijo con tono amable papá.

- ¿Qué yo? – me sobre salte, no esperaba que me notara tan pronto. – No, nada. Todo está completamente bien. – forcé una mirada alegre al sentarme en la silla con mi guisado ya servido sobre la mesa.

- Oh, es bueno saberlo. – volvió a lo suyo aun con su tono amable.

- Sip. – respondí con nervio.

Papá sabía que no era necesaria la respuesta. Era mi padre, obvio que sabía lo que me pasaba. Además, los chismes en Berk se dispersaban más rápido que el viento.

- Escuche que tienes problemas con Astrid y Patan. – indago en el tema. - ¿Quieres que hablemos de eso?.

Justo en el golpe, pensé mordiéndome el labio inferior en la preocupación. En parte quería ser fuerte y demostrarle a mi padre que podía arreglármelas solas. ¡Pero quería gritaaaal!

- No. – mentí de inmediato, pero mi cara decía lo opuesto y papá lo noto, por lo que me lanzo una mirada que decía ¿seguro?.

Desvié la mirada, apreté los puños y los dientes.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Pero…

- ¡AHH, tú ganas, no lo aguanto más!. – golpee la mesa bajo frustración.

Mi acto hizo resaltar a Chimuelo de su canasto de pescado, excepto papá, él ya se esperaba que hiciera eso.

- ¡Me Están Volviendo Loco!. Esla tercera esta mañana que se pelean, no han dejado de discutir y parecen peor que un matrimonio o los gemelos. Se quejan de todo y buscan cualquier pretexto. – me levante de la silla y comencé andar de lado a lado.

Papá me escucho con toda su calma y Chimuelo ya comenzaba a marearse al verme caminar y hablar todos mis problemas.

- He intentado buscarles soluciones, no digo que no funcionen, pero no tiene mucho efecto. En fin, me quedo sin ideas y ya me duele la cabeza. – finalice casi gritando lo ultimo al dirigirme a mi padre.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – me sonrió.

- Más o menos. – respondí relajando los músculos.

En parte era verdad, sentí que libere un gran estrés al decir todo lo que tenía que decir.

- Sabes hijo, esto es parte de ser líder. – comenzó a consolarme. – No siempre se encuentra la solución así de rápido. Todo necesita su tiempo y paciencia.

- Patán dice en parte que no debería ser el líder. – baje la mirada al recordar tales palabras.

- ¿Y Patán que sabe de ser líder?. – alzo la mirada desafiante mi padre. – El nombre incluso le queda. – burlo el nombre de Patán, lo cual en parte si fue gracioso.

De repente mi padre puso su hacha en el suelo y extendió una mano hacia mí; eso era una invitación para que me acercara. Sonreí nervioso, no era muy frecuente que papá actuara de forma tan cálida. Tome su mano y él de un golpe me sentó en su rodilla. Me ruborice, habían pasado tantos años desde que él no hacia eso,… pero como negar lo, eso me gusto, me hizo recordar cuando era más pequeño.

- Escucha hijo, no tomes siempre la carga de otros. Ha beses es mejor dejar que ellos se calmen y solucionen las cosas a su propia cuenta. – dijo con su mano en mi espalda y voz cálida. – Ellos son amigos… a su manera de hecho, pero son amigos. Incluso yo y Bocón tenemos nuestras discusiones fuertes. – diciendo eso lo mire con sorpresa.

- ¿Tú y Bocón?

- Así es. – sonrió algo avergonzado. – Pero como puedes ver, aun seguimos siendo los mejores amigos de siempre.

- Vaya, no sabía eso. Gracias… papá. Me siento mucho mejor. – le sonreí.

- Y es bueno saberlo. – me devolvió la sonrisa. – Bueno, porque mejor no te vas y das una vuelta por el cielo con Chimuelo. Eso siempre te ayuda. – me bajo de su pierna para tomar su hacha y continuar con el trabajo de afilarla.

Diciendo esto pude ver como Chimuelo se levanto de su esquina con emoción. Amaba los vuelos de la tarde, no más que las de la noche, pero le fascinaba. Le sonreí una última vez a mi padre antes de salir por la puerta. Eso… era amor paterno.

Me encontré de buen ánimo, jamás se sintió tan bien liberar un problema que ni mío era. Felizmente subí en la silla de montar de Chimuelo y ambos fuimos a un paseo.

**2**

A la distancia un ojo pintado con tres líneas negras como cicatrices miraban por un telescopio al joven jinete y a su Furia Nocturna. Dicho ojo se entrecerró en maldad mientras veía a la pareja de amigos volar sin la mínima idea de lo malo que se aproximaba. Dagur alejo su ojo del telescopio para mostrar una sonrisa altanera y llena de maldad. Oh, como había esperado toda la mañana para ver a Hipo y su dragón finalmente ir a dar un paseo.

El chico de cabello rojizo camino por la proa de su navío a medida que seguía con la mirada al Furia Nocturna. Hipo y su amigo no parecían notar la presencia de aquel barco Berserker, y eso era justo lo que Dagur quería prevenir.

- Míralos, tan tranquilos y disfrutando de la buena brisa. – comento para sí mismo en sonrisa Dagur. – Pero eso no será por mucho hermanito. – cambio el perfil a uno molesto.

En seguida Savage se presenta.

- El área está despejada señor. – informo lo más firme posible.

- ¡Perfecto!. – aprobó Dagur golpeando a Savage en el estomago con el telescopio. – Partiremos ya.

- ¿Seguro señor? – comento Savage.

- ¿Qué parte de partiremos ya no entendiste?. – se acerco al sujeto con mirada fulminante.

- Como… como usted diga señor. – respondió en nervios Savage.

Sin rodeos Dagur, Savage, dos Marginados y un Berserker se guiaron a los bosques de Berk, justo en dirección a la aldea.

3

Papá tenía razón, salir a volar era la mejor elección. La brisa nos calmo a Chimuelo y a mí, esa era la mejor parte de los vuelos de la tarde, el sol caía por detrás de las aguas saladas y los rayos del sol con más razón nos golpeaban con su calidez. Era refrescante y pasivo. Sip, esto sí que era una mejor vida. Nada podía interrumpir este…

- ¡HIPOOO! - escuche a Patapez, su tono sonaba resaltado.

Voltee la cabeza para encontrarme con él y Gorgontua ahora a mi lado. Los dos lucían alterados.

- Patapez ¿Qué tienes? – le pregunte por su apariencia.

- Es Astrid y Patan, otra vez están discutiendo.

- Oh, Genial, simplemente genial. – resople.

Enseguida el viaje tranquilo se convirtió en un giro a la realidad. Sin remedio Chimuelo dio la vuelta y seguimos a Patapez todo el camino hacia la plaza y, allí estaban justo al frente de la muchedumbre que los observaban con súbita impresión. Sus dragones se rugían mientras ellos discutían

- Thor, porque rayos eligieron precisamente este día para hacerlo trizas- pensé.

Pronto descendimos a tierra firme y comenzamos a escuchar la discusión.

- Y ahora, ¿Cuál es el problema? – dije.

Mire a Patapez con ojos cansados.

- Bueno, puesto que ellos ya no estaban dispuestos a escucharte, tome cartas en el asunto e intente hacer que se disculparan. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer las paces, pero el único problema es – se detuvo porque incluso para él era tonta la razón – Uno de ellos debía decir perdón primero, pero ambos son orgullosos y tercos como para decirlo.

- Oh, por el amor de Thor - rodé los ojos dirigiéndome a ellos dos - ¿Es en serio chicos?, por eso ahora están discutiendo.

- No te metas Hipo – gruño Patán.

- Podemos resolver esto por nuestra cuenta – me comento Astrid con un tono arrogante. – Él solo tiene que decir que lo siente y eso es todo.

- No lo diré si tú no lo dices primero.

- ¡Chicos ya basta!. La actitud de ustedes altera el carácter de sus dragones – les recordé, debido a que Tormentula y Dientepua ya comenzaban a gruñirse.

Ellos me ignoraron y continuaron con su absurda discusión, me sentía extraño puesto que sentía un nudo en mi garganta y estaba ya por soltarse con un grito desde lo más dentro de mí. Mis nudillos comenzaban arder y sabía muy bien la razón… ira, y me di cuenta de que ya no podía retenerla.

- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos, no planeo seguir escuchándolos!. – grite.

Diciendo esto en la actitud que tome, todos se resaltaron pero quienes más se sorprendieron fueron Astrid y Patán. Ambos me observaban perplejos, jamás me habían visto de tal forma. Incluso Patapez y Chimuelo retrocedieron. Por un momento me sentí mal, pero ya había oído demasiado.

- No entiendo cual es el problema de ustedes. No hay un día en el que ambos no se peleen. En serio chicos, ya no se qué hacer con ustedes.

- Pero Hipo – pude escuchar como Astrid intento interrumpir con buena intención, pero no la deje proseguir.

- No me dejan otra opción, pero como líder de la academia del dragón no me queda otra alternativa que expulsarlos de la academia.

- ¡¿Qué?! – se escucho a todo la aldea decir al unisonó.

- Oh, esto se pone interesante. – dijo Bocón para sí mismo. Le gusto la actitud de Hipo.

En esto Estoico estaba acercándose a la muchedumbre tras escuchar el escándalo.

- Hasta que ustedes dos no aprendan a convivir como un equipo no se les permitirá entrar ni tener contacto con sus dragones.

- ¿Qué estás loco? – me protesto Patán.

- Hipo, eso es completamente injusto. – se unió Astrid.

- Tal vez para ustedes, pero no para la academia. – fui firme con lo dicho. - No puedo arriesgar a los demás jinetes por un error de ustedes. Hasta que no aprendan a lidiar uno con el otro, no usaran dragones. Así que llévenlos a la academia y déjenlos allí. – comente nuevamente intentando no sonar tan débil. – Y esa es mi última palabra. – entre cruce los brazos.

Patán y Astrid se miraron de repente, otra vez lanzando miradas que decían "Es tu culpa", y eso era justo lo que intentaba evitar en ellos. Patán refunfuño y se marcho según las ordenes. Astrid me miro de una forma apenada, pero yo no mostré el mismo rostro, solo la mire casi en decepción y ella lo comprendió. Igualmente ella se retiro.

Ahora la muchedumbre me observaba en asombro, y eso no me gustaba así que en cuanto yo les lance una mirada de pocos amigos todos se fueron como si no hubiera pasado nada. Esto incluso Patapez se retiro en asombro.

De repente… sentí que algo en mi se rompió.

- No te deprimas muchacho. – me dijo Bocón colocando su mano en mi hombro. – Esto es parte de ser un líder. Además hiciste bien y más para ellos. – lanzo una mirada confortable, pero sus palabras no me alcanzaron.

Me aleje de él sin decir una palabra y subí al lomo de Chimuelo.

- Sácame de aquí ¿quieres amigo? – le susurre al oído con gran pesar en la garganta.

Chimuelo gimió en aprobación y enseguida despego.

Viendo y escuchando esto Estoico frunció el ceño en pena.

**4**

Fui con Chimuelo a la colina más cerca de casa y pegada al bosque. Allí desde la altura arroje piedras al mar. Chimuelo se recostó por una esquina viendo con toda su pena como arrojaba las piedras al agua salada, me escucho refunfuñar y patear la tierra en frustración. De repente me odie a mí mismo. ¿Cómo pude ser tan duro?. Pero ellos no me dejaron otra opción, pelee con mi mente. Intente pensar positivo, pero… recordar el rostro apenado de Astrid me dolía demasiado.

Sin que el joven jinete y su dragón se percataran ojos atraídos a la maldad los estaban asechando.

- Ahí están. – sonrio bajo emoción Dagur.

Él y sus soldados se escondían tras unos arbustos lo bastante alejados para que el Furia Nocturna no los presenciara.

- Ya puedo sentir como rebano la cabeza de ese Furia Nocturna. - sonrió maliciosamente con su espada al lado.

- Hipo. – escuche la voz de mi padre a mis espaldas.

- Ah, hola… Papá. - respondí a su llamado con la mirada baja.

Sabía a lo que venía por lo que proseguí a lanzar las tres últimas piedras que tenia de la mano.

- Vi lo que paso en la plaza.

- Lo sé, te vi allí. – le comente sin tener que mirarlo mientras lance la última piedra. – Escucha, dije lo que tenía que decir. Tal vez me sobre pase un poco pero yo tenía que decirlo. – me voltee para confrontarlo. – Así que si piensas regañarme-

- ¿Regañarte? – dijo en duda. – No vine a eso. Al contrario, estoy orgulloso de que enfrentaras la situación. Tal vez si exageraste un poco, pero es un paso para ser un gran líder.

Por un momento me sorprendí del alago de papá, pero recordé la expresión destrozada de Astrid cuando fui duro al hablar. Mi padre enseguida noto la molestia.

- Escucha, sé que es muy doloroso hablar así de fuerte, y más cuando es a tus amigos. Pero un líder debe hacer lo mejor para su gente y persistir ante sus palabras. – coloco su mano en mi hombro con mayor confortabilidad.

- Lo sé - respondí alzando un poco el rostro.

- Un día decir estas cosas serán un poco más fácil y, sabrás decir las con mayor delicadeza.

Trágico, pero era la verdad. En definitiva ser el líder no era fácil.

- Te vez cansado hijo. ¿Por qué mejor no vas a dormir un rato?

- No, aun tengo cosas que hacer, además tengo que llevar a Chimuelo a su vuelo nocturno. – respondí sin ganas.

- Insisto que descanses. Has estado trabajando mucho tiempo en la armería. Ya te están saliendo ojeras. – insistió al tomar mi mentón y examinar mis ojos. - Ve a descansar y no te preocupes yo llevare a Chimuelo a su vuelo nocturno.

- Papá, no es necesario – intente reprochar, pero su mirada seria fue lo suficiente para hacerme callar. – Bueno, creo que descansar no es tan mala idea. – dije sin remedio. – Al parecer solo son tú y papá por esta noche amigo. – acaricie a mi compañero por detrás de la oreja.

Él ronroneo con entendimiento, incluso parecía aprobar el mandato de mi padre. Juraría que hasta conversaron para hacerme ir a la cama temprano. Sin nada más que decir me retire a pies hacia casa.

Y Dagur lo vio hacerlo.

Llegue a casa y me lance de espaldas a la cama. Solo me quede mirando al techo perdido en la nada; ni siquiera estaba pensando. Me sentí frustrado sin saber por qué. Tal vez solo era falta de descanso, ya a hacían tres días que no dormía bien con barios inventos que me invadieron la mente esas noches. Dormir una siesta comenzaba a sonar una buena elección. Esto me ayudaría a olvidar el mal rato. Me quite el único zapato y la chaqueta la puse a un lado de la cama, me recosté y me cubrí con la manta de pies a cabeza. No pase mucho tiempo para conseguir el sueño. Sin que menos me diera cuenta… quede dormido.

**5**

Ya habían pasado dos horas y Estoico subió a la habitación de su hijo para ver como estaba. El chico dormía pacíficamente, por lo que el jefe no interrumpió su descanso. El Furia Nocturna también hacia en su roca descansando, no hace mucho que el dragón se había quedado dormido junto a su jinete. Estoico se acerco al gran reptil y le acaricio la cabeza para despertarlo.

- ¿Listo para ir a volar?

El dragón engrandeció los ojos con emoción y se levanto más que ligero. El líder le siseo al dragón, no quería que despertara a su hijo. Ambos miraron por última vez a Hipo antes de bajar por las escaleras y salir de la casa.

Dagur vio desde las llanuras cuando el líder vikingo y la bestia despegaron en los aires. Él más que emocionado sonrió al verlos partir. Sin tiempo que perder Dagur corrió a la parte trasera de la casa Haddock.

- Señor, recuérdeme otra vez ¿Por qué venimos aquí? – le pregunto Savage muy nervioso.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? – le lanzo una mirada sonriente Dagur. – Le daremos una sorpresa a nuestro querido Hipo.

- Si, suena divertido. – mintió. – Pero, es la casa de Estoico el Vasto. Si nos descubre estaremos muertos.

- Jamás pensé que fueras tan cobarde Savage. – lo miro en aburrimiento Dagur. – Bolsón, has tu trabajo. – pidió grotescamente Dagur al único soldado Beserker en el grupo.

De inmediato Bolsón quien tenía experiencia abriendo cerraduras abrió la puerta trasera de la casa. Dagur empujo al hombre del camino debido a que quería ser el primero en entrar. La emoción se vio en su rostro una vez dentro. La fogata de la casa estaba encendida. Dagur y sus soldados entraron sigilosamente, sin tropezar con nada ni tocar nada. Todo estaba tranquilo que ni Hipo sentiría la presencia del enemigo.

Dagur miro las escaleras y una curva sonrisa se dibujo en su labio. Les hizo señales a los hombres de que no subieran aun, no hasta que él primero investigara. Subió y, allí vio al niño tumbado en la cama, completamente ajeno a lo malo. Entonces dio señales a los hombres para que subieran uno por uno, así la madera de la escalera no crujiría por el peso. Savage y los primeros tres hombres subieron, pero el ultimo Paria era algo corpulento y un tanto obeso que la madera rugió. Todos ellos apretaron los dientes y vieron como Hipo movió las cejas en señal del ruido. Pero el niño solo cedió la vuelta y siguió dormido. Ellos suspiraron y más que ligero Dagur dio una mirada amenazante al Paria. Estando en la habitación todos ellos se acomodaron a vuelta redonda del chico que vendría siendo el objetivo.

- ¿Traes soga contigo?. – susurro Dagur a Savaje que estaba al otro extremo.

- Sí, siempre traigo con migo. – respondió, pero luego capto el mensaje. – Espere. ¿No piensa raptar al chico aquí y ahora, cierto?. – murmuro en nervios.

Dagur solo intercambio una sonrisa malvada. Savage trago saliva, este chico era incluso peor que Alvin. Sin poder ir en contra del lunático de Dagur, Savage tomo las sogas y se las entrego.

- Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres, tú – señalo al sujeto lado a Savage. – Encárgate de amordazarlo. Savage tú lo sujetas mientras yo lo ato. Y ustedes dos – miro al Beserker y al Marginado. – Sujeten sus piernas. – ordeno.

Ellos nerviosamente asintieron al plan y elevaron las manos cerca del chico dormido para concluir una vez que la cuenta finalizara. De inmediato Dagur comenzó a contar.

- 1… 2… -

De inmediato la puerta suena. Todos alejaron las manos y miraron a la entrada. Alguien llamaba al nombre de Hipo y la persona sonaba molesta. Se pusieron tensos y vieron como el chico comenzaba a despertar. De inmediato los hombres miran a Dagur en busca de una orden de retirada. Él joven líder frunció el ceño molesto, "que mal momento", maldijo a la persona que estaba llamando a la puerta.

Se pusieron nerviosos y miraron alrededor, buscando algún sitio para esconderse. Dagur miro a la ventana y ordeno a todos a subir por ella. Salieron justo a tiempo pues Hipo se había levantado.

**6**

Cuanto tiempo dormí, fue lo primero que me pregunte al despertar por el ruido. Sea quien fuera que llamara a la puerta sonaba disgustado, tenía más o menos en mente quien podría ser, pero era mejor abrir la puerta y averiguarlo.

- Ya voy. – respondí mientras me colocaba la bota y la chaqueta. Pero los golpes continuaban.

Resople y baje de inmediato por las escaleras y abrí la puerta. Mi conclusión era correcta, era Patán.

- Hipo, tenemos que hablar. – me dijo casi gritando.

- Sí, yo también me alegro verte. – dije bajo sarcasmo invitándolo a entrar.

- No entiendo porque me expulsaste de la academia. – comenzó.

Yo lo mire con ojos aburridos.

- ¿En serio que no sabes?. - él entendió la expresión.

- Oh, está bien, pero no fue mi culpa. – pateo el suelo. - Astrid fue la que empezó todo.

- Patán, aun que dijeras eso todos saben que no es así. – la defendí. – La acosas demasiado e intentas coquetearlas, y más cuando sabes que ella y yo tenemos una relación.

Él desvió la mirada y eso era algo que me molestaba, que dijera estupideces y resultara ser el culpable.

- Como sea, olvida lo de Astrid. – resoplo. - Pero quitarme a Dientepua. Eso si duele Hipo. – entristeció.

- ¿Y que opción tenia? – entre cruce los brazos molesto. – ¿Dejarlos a ustedes al unisonó y ver como arriesgaban la aldea y los dragones?.

- De que hablas. – se rió. - Astrid y yo no hemos causado tantos problemas.

- Oh, en serio. – me recline. – Recuerdas la misión en la isla de las Metaforsalas (Changing Wings). La disputa que hicieron casi hizo que nos rosearan con asido.

Él abrió la boca para defenderse, pero yo continúe.

- El mes pasado incendiaron la casa del granjero Silencio. Rompieron las puertas del gran salón al enfrentar sus dragones en combate. Espantaron a las ovejas a las colinas. Golpearon por accidente a Gustav cuando pasaba y quemaron una vez la academia. – le explique mientras hacia la cuenta con mis dedos. – En serio, estos últimos dos meses ustedes han hecho más desastre que los mismos gemelos.

Él no comento y parecía avergonzado, apenas alzaba los ojos para mirarme.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Savage a Dagur.

- Uno de los tontos amigos de Hipo está con él. – respondió en disgusto Dagur quien espiaba por la ventana.

- Bueno, si no tienes nada más que decirme voy a pedirte que te retires. – comente al abrir la puerta.

De sorpresa me encontré con Astrid quien tenía la mano alzada, note que ella pretendía tocar a la puerta, pero puesto que yo la abrí la deje tendida de la mano.

- Hipo. – me llamo enseguida bajando la mano avergonzada. – Quiero hablar contigo.

- Eso no lo dudo. – le respondí intentando sonar duro.

Ella empezaría hablar, pero en cuanto vio a Patán su rostro cambio por completo a uno molesto.

- ¿Y él que hace aquí? – pregunto.

- ¿Yo?, más bien ¿tú qué haces aquí? – la señalo.

Nuevamente resople, no me moleste ni siquiera en decir nada, al final ellos seguirían.

- Vine hablar con Hipo. – respondió ella con su arrogancia.

- Yo también. – le confirmo.

- Y aquí vamos de nuevo. – rodé los ojos. – Y esta es la misma razón por la que los expulse de la academia. – los separe. – Ambos son demasiado violentos.

- No es como si fuera mi culpa. Este bruto siempre está en el medio, presumiendo su fuerza y acabando con mi paciencia. – se reclino ella sin dar cara a Patán.

- Si al menos admitieras que soy atractivo no molestaría tanto. – se defendió con su orgullo.

- ¡Pero no lo eres!. – gruñimos Astrid y yo a la vez. Pero él no hizo caso.

- Se a lo que vinieron, y mi respuesta es no. – los confronte.

- Pero Hipo – ambos dijeron.

- No regresaran a la academia y no recuperaran a sus dragones, no hasta que ambos aprendan a lidiar uno con el otro. Ya se los dije.

Como me esperaba los dos bajaron las miradas por un momento antes de mirarse uno al otro.

- De acuerdo – admitió Astrid rodando los ojos. – ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para recuperar nuestros dragones y volver a la academia?

Vi que Patán asintió de acuerdo con ella, así que proseguí a la lección.

- Bueno, ya que ambos me han hecho pasar dolores de cabeza, voy a castigarlos. – ambos me miraron pero no protestaron aun. – Y el castigo es limpiar el establo del granjero Silencio… y juntos... – por un momento protestarían por lo último, pero mi mirada fue lo bastante clara. – Sin dragones, sin excusas. Empezaran mañana a las nueve y me asegurare de que Bocón los este supervisando.

- ¿Mañana? – dijo ella.

- ¿A las nueve?. – dijo él más preocupado por la ahora.

- Y sin excusas. – repetí.

Ambos resoplaron por un momento, pero se estrecharon las manos como en acuerdo. No se podía negar que no dejaban de mirarse mal, pero me sentí mucho mejor verlos hacer hasta ahora las paces.

- Ahora si me disculpan estoy algo cansado y me gustaría volver a dormir. – abrí la puerta con mis buenos modales.

Sin tener que mencionarlo de nuevo Patán fue el primero en salir por la puerta, Astrid le siguió después y, aun que no lo creyera ella me sonrió de momento. Puede que después de todo ella no estuviera molesta con migo.

Cerré la puerta y recosté mi cabeza sobre la madera. Thor, pero que día fue el de hoy. Sin dudas esto era lo que sentía papá luego de un largo trabajo.

Subiría a mi habitación cuando escuchar rugir a Tornado desde su establo. Casi siempre se la pasaba durmiendo y bastante callado, era extraño escucharlo y más ahora. La curiosidad era grande que todo por lo que salí a investigar.

- ¿Qué pasa amigo? – me acerque y lo vi mirando al tejado mientras gruñía.

Entre cerré mis ojos en sospecha ¿Había alguien allí?. Me precipite mas hacia el frente buscando un mejor ángulo del tejado. La luna daba desde lo alto así que el tejado se podía percibir. No había nada.

- Tranquilo amigo, no es nada. – le susurre amablemente, y el creyó en mis palabras así que volvió y se acomodo para continuar durmiendo.

Me pareció buena idea lo que él haría, por lo que decidí regresarme adentro. Un chasquido en la parte trasera de la casa llamo mi atención. Dirán que es estúpido el pensar en ir a investigar, pero como ya había dicho, la curiosidad era más grande que todo. Sigiloso pero ligero me guie hacia la parte trasera. Cuando me avecine no vi nada; habían muchas partes oscuras y barriles, que no podía divisar lo demás. Decidí investigar la puerta, solo para ver si estaba serrada. Que sorpresa me lleve al ver que no tenía seguro. Tal vez a mi padre se le olvido serrarla. No le di importancia así que decidí mejor entrar por esta puerta... me hubiera gustado hacer lo opuesto…

Cuando la luz de la habitación aclaro la parte trasera de la casa, pude ver de reojo al hombre que estaba parado a mi lado izquierdo y, no solo él… habían otros a mis espaldas. Los escuche respirar y juraría que hasta sonrieron cuando yo los percate. Apreté los dientes y lo primero que quise fue correr hacia dentro …pero no pude. Me amordazaron y ataron de manos a las espaldas y, luego escuche la voz irritante de Dagur.

- Este no era el tipo de sorpresa que quería darte pero, ¡Sorpresa Hermano!. – me burlo cara a cara apuntando su daga en mi cuello, mi reacción fue mirarlo mal mientras intentaba escapar. – Tranquilízate, no pienso lastimarte… al menos no aun. – dijo esto con ojos llenos de maldad. - Regresemos al barco chicos.

Como si se tratara de un saco uno de los hombres me cargo sobre su hombro. Patalee y grite con todo, pero nadie podía escucharme. No quería ir con ellos, ni siquiera esperaba esto. Solo quería estar tranquilo y esperar a que papá y Chimuelo llegaran a casa y cenar juntos.

¿Por qué los dioses eligieron este día para hacérmelo trisas?


	2. Part 2

**Hola amigos. Se preguntaran ¿Y para que esos números gigantes? y yo les diré; son para numerar las diferentes escenas. Como les dije, esta historia es un One Shot, Y no quiero que ustedes se pierdan, así que numere las escenas para que ustedes digas; por ejemplo.**

**"Así, me acorde que me quede en la escena 8 o 9" **

**Espero que lo hayan captado ^..^**

* * *

**7**

Los minutos pasaron y finalmente el líder vikingo y el nocturno dragón regresaron a casa.

- Eso fue divertido. – sonrió Estoico bajando del Furia Nocturna. – Ya veo porque a mi hijo le gusta volar en las noches, el mundo es completamente diferente sin luz. – continuo alagando a medida que él y Chimuelo se guiaban a la puerta.

Cuando Estoico entro a la casa enseguida noto la puerta trasera abierta. Él curiosamente levanto una ceja y se encamino a investigar. En parte las pupilas de Chimuelo se alinearon como las de un gato cuando recibió un olor diferente en la habitación. El dragón olfateo el suelo. El aroma de Patán y Astrid estaban presentes al igual que el de Hipo, pero alguien más había estado por aquí, por lo que continuo olfateando.

Estoico examino la puerta, nada parecía fuera de lo normal, la cerradura no fue forzada según vio; Bolsón tenía un gran talento para no dejar rastro de forcejeo.

- Qué extraño. – fue lo que dijo el vikingo cerrando la puerta. - ¿Cómo se habrá abierto?

Chimuelo siguió el aroma extraño hasta las escaleras, una vez dentro de la habitación de su jinete, vio lo que faltaba.

¿Y su Hipo donde estaba?

Desesperadamente Chimuelo se abalanzo sobre la cama del niño ¿Dónde estaba su jinete?. Su sentido sobre protector se activa y ruge en frustración. Estoico se sobre salta al escuchar el rugido y mas que ligero se guío a la habitación de su hijo.

También vio la cama bacía y sus ojos se abrieron.

- ¿Hipo? – dijo incrédulo.

El dragón continuo olfateando y mientras más lo hacia sus ojos se llenaban de ira otras personas estuvieron aquí y el olor de ellos era asqueroso y repugnante, de cuerpos sudados y pescado pasado de tiempo. NO eran hombres de Berk. En menos de unos momentos Chimuelo saco los dientes, él sabía que las personas que estuvieron aquí se llevaron a su Hipo.

- Hipo, Hipo… ¡HIPO! – llamo Estoico mientras examinaba cada parte de la casa.

Chimuelo le gruño para llamar su atención. Brinco alocadamente intentando decirle al líder que debían apresurarse. El líder no entendió así que Chimuelo lo empujo fuera de la casa, solo así el vikingo comprendió.

- Tienes razón, busquemos a mi hijo. – subió al lomo del dragón y partieron.

**8**

El barco partió a mar abierto y mientras lo hacían vi como Berk se hacía pequeño a medida que nos distanciábamos de las costas. Temía por mi seguridad, Dagur no era de fijar. El podrá decir que no tiene la intención de matarme, pero su paciencia es corta y es igual de mentiroso que Alvin. Pelee contra las sogas de mis pies y manos sobre todo con la mordaza que aun no era removida. Como deseaba ver a Chimuelo volar desde lo arto en busca de mi presencia, o a papá en un barco dispuesto a luchar. Pero nadie sabía de mi desaparición, ¿o sí?. En costión de unos minutos estuvimos fuera del alcance de Berk. Ya no era capaz de ver a mi hogar.

- Adoro cuando un plan sale a la perfección. – suspiro en sonrisa Dagur al sentarse junto a mí. Yo apenas le devolví la mirada por el comentario. – Hermosa noche ¿no, Hipo? – volteo a mirarme. Pero era tan obvio que yo no podía responderle.

Mi silencio se hizo incomodo para Dagur así que él removió la mordaza.

- Y ¿Cuál es tu plan ahora? – dije finalmente con mi típica expresión aburrida. – ¿Lanzarme al mar y ver si nado?.

- Muy gracioso Hipo. – dijo el sin risa. – No suena mal lo de lanzarte al agua, pero me gustaría mejor ver lo con tu cadáver. – menciono esto último frente a mi lo mas intimidante posible.

- Como sea. – dije yo intentando no mirar sus ojos alocados. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.

- Tú Furia Nocturna por su puesto. – sonrió.

- Ah, si… como no. – lo pensé por un momento bajo sarcasmo. – Y ¿Qué ganaras con llevarme?

- Tu mascota es completamente fiel, no soportara estar muy lejos de ti. Así que él vendrá a buscarte.

¿En serio? Ese es su plan, no saben las ganas que tengo de reírme.

- ¿Vendrá a buscarme en medio del mar?. – le dije aguantando la risa.

- Así es. – exclamo él orgulloso de su plan.

Lo siento pero no puedo. Sin más ni pero comencé a reírme frente a Dagur. Él y su tripulación me miraron completamente en duda.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – se molesto.

- Jajaja, lo siento, lo siento… jajaja… - me disculpe intentando aguantar la risa. – Es que… Chimuelo no puede volar.

- ¿Qué? – se sobre salto. - ¿Cómo que no vuela? – me agarro de los hombros con fuerza. - Es mentira, ¿no? – continuó, esperando realmente que fuera una mentira.

- ¿En serio no lo sabes? – lo mire seriamente. – ¿Ni siquiera Savage te lo dijo o Mildew?

Al decir esto Dagur volteo a mirar a Savage. El pobre hombre se puso nervioso cuando Dagur lo miro fulminante.

- ¿Es eso verdad? – pregunto entre dientes.

- Pues… eso era algo a parte de lo que debía explicarle. – respondió nervioso Savage.

- Mmm, por lo visto tu plan no salió a la perfección. – comente lo bastante tranquilo.

Dagur se volteo y me miro mucho peor. Mi comentario lo irrito así que coloco de nuevo la mordaza en mí. Se levanto y camino hacia Savage.

- Savage. – nombro Dagur manteniendo una falsa expresión tranquila. - Quieres decirme ¿que todo esto no va a funcionar si ese dragón no vuela?.

Savage parecía pensarlo nerviosamente.

- Me temo que… no… señor…

Respuesta errónea. Los ojos de Dagur ardieron en fuego y más rápido que la briza desenfundo su espada y ataco a Savage. El pobre sujeto esquivo el ataque pero cayó al suelo tras el susto. Dagur no lo dejaría pasar, estaba muy molesto.

- Di tus últimas palabras escoria. – gruño apuntando la espada en la garganta del hombre.

- E… espere… el dragón aun puede llegar a nosotros. – suplico entre dientes. Dagur se detuvo en las últimas palabras.

- ¿Cómo? – pidió la respuesta agarrando a Savage por su camisa.

- E, Estoico. Él puede volar al dragón, usted lo vio. – farfullo. – Solo tiene que hacerlo venir con la bestia.

- Si hago eso Estoico no vendrá solo. – reprocho Dagur.

- Pero Hipo; usted tiene al chico, Estoico aria cualquier cosa con contar de tener a su hijo devuelta. – me señalo, esto me parecía una mala idea, pero Dagur volteo a mirarme y sus ojos brillaron ante la idea.

- No suena mal. – empujo a Savage, olvido por completo el coraje que tenia con él. – Mientras tenga a Hipo, Estoico no podrá tocarnos, ni siquiera ese dragón. – dijo en voz alta para sí mismo con tono emocionado. – Ja, escuchaste hermano, aun tengo una oportunidad para obtener a tú dragón.

Aun que fuera así, jamás te lo permitiría; pensé en molestia.

**9**

De forma deprimida Astrid miraba por su ventana contemplando el cielo escarchado. Le dolía saber que por la mañana no podría ver a Tormentula como de costumbre, aun que su corazón estaba mas destrosado por la forma en que Hipo la miro. Ella sabía muy bien que paso la ralla y que hizo enfurecer a Hipo. Tal vez él tenía razón, actuó como una completa inmadura. Un suspiro desgarrador se escapo de la boca de Astrid al pensar en ello, pero de repente su atención se vio atraída por un leve rugido completamente familiar. Ella enfoco sus ojos más al cielo y vio algo oscuro que se movía entre las estrellas.

- Un Furia Nocturna. – dijo ella, sabiendo que no cavia duda para ello. – Hipo, es verdad, su vuelo nocturno. – se emociono.

Como todas las noches Astrid sabia que Hipo suele ir a volar con Chimuelo. Esta podía ser una buena oportunidad para ella disculparse con él. Sabiendo lo que debía hacer la chica salió de su casa y corrió en dirección a la academia para buscar a Tormentula.

En esto Patán se encontraba por la calle caminando en murmuros de ira. Él vio a la chica cuando salió de la casa y esto le levanto sospechas.

- ¿Y ahora que te propones? – dijo él para sí mismo al seguirla lo más sigiloso posible.

**10**

- Tiene que estar por alguna parte. – dijo el gran líder buscando con la mirada al igual que el dragón. - ¿Dónde estás hijo? – entristeció.

Chimuelo volteo su cabeza en dirección al hombre a su espalda, sabía y sentía el dolor que Estoico estaba pasando en estos momentos. Estoico aun no tenia sospechas del secuestro, pero Chimuelo ya lo había deducido, pero siendo un dragón no tenia palabras para un humano, solo podía volar y mostrar el camino que le indicara su nariz.

**11**

Astrid entro a la academia y se guio a la gran puerta de metal que vendría siendo el establo de Tormentula. Entro y más que ligero Tormentula se contento al verla.

- Yo también me alegro verte chica. – le sonrió acariciándola.

Sin demoras Astrid sube a su dragón y ambas parten fuera de la academia. Patán se había escondido por una esquina de la puerta principal de la academia, al verla partil levanto mas sospechas.

- ¿Qué estas planeando Astrid? – entre cerro sus ojos.

Él hizo lo mismo fue en busca de su dragón, aun que la reacción de su Pesadilla Monstruosa al verlo no fue la que él esperaba. Dientepua al ver a su jinete le lanzo una oleada de fuego. Patán lo esquivo todo por un mechón.

- ¡Oye! – grito Patán, su coraje solo hizo reír maldadosamente a Dientepua, amaba molestar a su jinete. - ¿Crees que eso es gracioso?.

En respuesta el dragón resoplo fuego por la nariz diciendo en pocas palabras "sí, es divertido".

- Muy gracioso. – se molesto Patán captando el concepto. – Como sea. Astrid está planeando algo y tú y yo vamos a investigar que es. – dijo al subir a su dragón.

Ambos de inmediato parten en busca de la chica.

**12**

Chimuelo y el padre de su jinete buscaron desde los cielos y tierra; no había señal de Hipo. El rastro desapareció de la nariz del Furia Nocturna no más de unos minutos, pero estaba seguro que el último hilo del aroma de su jinete provenía del mar. Estoico quería buscar primero en las zonas de Berk así que no dejo a Chimuelo tomar control del vuelo, solo por esa razón el dragón no podía ir a investigar a las aguas saladas, donde su nariz le indico por última vez.

Estoico suspiro pesadamente.

- No está por ninguna parte. – arrugo la frente en pena.

- Hipo. – escucho el líder que alguien menciono el nombre de su hijo y, la voz previno a sus espaldas.

Estoico volteo la cabeza y vio a la Nader.

- – Hipo yo… - Astrid enseguida se detuvo viendo que quien piloteaba al Furia Nocturna era el líder de Berk. – Jefe, perdone, pensé que era Hipo. – se puso nerviosa.

- Astrid, gracias a Thor que estas aquí. – respondió en alivio.

La chica pestaño varias bese confundida de la repentina emoción del líder.

- Amm, ¿sucede algo jefe?. – pegunto.

- Sí, cuando regrese a casa Hipo no estaba.

- ¿Qué, Hipo? – abrió los ojos la chica. – Eso es imposible, yo fui a verlo no más de unos minutos.

- ¡Ja, lo sabia! – se escucho la voz de Patán. – Así que viniste para convencer a Hipo que todo es mi culpa ¿No? – protesto, pensando que Hipo era quien piloteaba a Chimuelo. – JEFE – se sobre salto viendo que era Estoico. – No sabía que…

- Eso no importa Patán. – interrumpió Astrid. – Hipo desapareció.

- Imposible. – bufo despreocupado. – No más de unos minutos que lo-

- Ya lo sabemos. – gruñeron Estoico y Astrid.

- Pero Estoico dice que no estaba cuando llego. Algo debió pasarle – bajo la mirada en preocupación Astrid.

En seguida Chimuelo sacudió su cuerpo de forma agresiva.

- Wow, tranquilo, tranquilo. – protesto el líder jalando de las riendas.

- ¿Qué le sucede? – pregunto Patán.

- No lo sé, pero está empeñado en querer ir al mar. – respondió Estoico aun peleando con el dragón.

- ¿El mar? – abrió los ojos la chica y miro en dirección al mar. – Jefe, tal vez Chimuelo sabe en donde esta Hipo. – declaro Astrid. – Solo mírelo, está desesperado. Chimuelo tiene un gran sentido del olfato, de seguro Hipo esta en esa dirección. – señalo al mar.

Estoico lo pensó, pero la chica tenía razón. Si había una persona que podía encontrar a su hijo, ese era Chimuelo.

- Está bien. Guíanos muchacho. – asintió el líder al dar autorización al dragón en tomar curso.

Chimuelo rugió agradecido y mas que ligero se lanzó en dirección al mar.

**13**

Pasaron cuatro horas hasta que finalmente llegamos a tierra firme. No me di una oportunidad de mirar a mi entorno cuando un Marginado desato las cuerdas de mis piernas y me quito la molesta mordaza. El sujeto me agarro del brazo de forma grosera y me obligo a caminar a su ritmo. Bajamos del barco y caminamos por las tierras de la isla. Escuche gran variedad de rugidos de dragones salvajes; con el tiempo la isla me resultaba muy familiar. Y así era, puesto que esta era la isla de los dragones, donde Chimuelo y yo nos enfrentamos con la Muerte Roja.

Dagur caminaba más hacia el frente mientras yo y mis captores le seguíamos. No tardamos mucho hasta llegar a una cueva laminada entre las montañas. Dagur entro y nosotros le seguimos, aun que unos cinco o seis Beserkers se quedaron afuera como guardias con sus lanzas y ballestas.

La cueva no estaba desolada, mas adentro estaba habitado por el ejército de Beserker de Dagur. Con razón me era extraño ver a Dagur solo, él nunca navegaría sin su ejército de barbaros.

- Bienvenido a mi escondite hermano. – sonrió Dagur extendiendo sus manos hacia los lados en señal de que yo mirara a mi entorno y viera a todos los habitantes. - ¿Creíste que no tenía a mi armada con migo?

- Amm, más bien pensé lo opuesto. – respondí sinceramente.

- Y espero que lo recuerdes siempre. – afirmo con su loca sonrisa. - Yo jamás estoy ala inofensiva Hipo, no como tú. Dices que tú dragón siempre está a tu lado… pero… ¿donde está ahora?. – me apunto con su dedo en el pecho como énfasis a su ofensa. Y realmente me molesto.

- Si intentas asustarme, no lo conseguirás. – le mire desafiante.

- Oh, créeme hermanito, te are más que temblar de miedo. – saco una daga y la apunto sobre mi mentón con su alocada sonrisa. – Te are suplicarme cuando corte en pedacitos tu otra pierna. – clavo la daga lentamente en mi barbilla. – Y luego te are llorar cuando le corte la cabeza a tu dragón. – finalizo cuando el hilo de mi sangre se deslizo por su daga. – Llévenlo a una esquina y vigílenlo. – ordeno y limpio su daga. – Yo tengo que casar a un dragón. – sonrió al mirarme, él sabía muy bien que yo entendía sus palabras.

**14**

Dos hora paso y los jinetes continuaban a mar abierto. Chimuelo parecía ir siempre en línea recta y, esto hizo por un momento dudar a los jinetes de que el dragón no sabía a dónde iba, pero la concentración y mirada fulminante estaba en aquellos ojos serios del gran reptil negro. Ellos solo podían esperar a ver qué pasaba.

- Oigan, ¿no se les hace extraño esto? – comento Patán. - Si es que este dragón está siguiendo el olor de Hipo, entonces ¿Cómo Hipo hizo para cruzar todo esto solo?.

La pregunta nunca había chocado por la cabeza de Astrid ni la de Estoico. Ambos miraron a Patán, como si fuera la primera vez que el chico hacia una pregunta inteligente.

- Jefe… tal vez su intuición es correcta… - se lleno de miedo los ojos de la chica teniendo en mente lo que pudo haberle pasado a su amigo.

Estoico la miro con seriedad, pero eso era lo más certero en todo esto; Su hijo fue secuestrado, tal como él temía.

De repente Chimuelo descendió de las nubes y Astrid y Patán lo siguieron. La noche estaba presente pero de algún modo divisaron la gran isla a la que se acercaban.

- La Isla de los Dragones. – murmuro Astrid al reconocer las tierras.

- Hipo debe estar allí – frunció el ceño el líder.

- ¿Y que esperamos? vamos y pateemos algunos traseros. – sonrió Patán adelantándose del grupo con Dientepua.

- Espera cabeza de chorlito. – gruño Astrid colocando a Tormentula frente a ellos dos para pararles el paso. – No sabemos quienes tienen a Hipo. Si hacemos un acto mal podríamos arriesgar la vida de Hipo.

- Oh, Astrid, arriesgado es como mi segundo nombre. – presumió Patán.

- Más bien es "Tarado" tu segundo nombre.

Ambos comenzarían a discutir pero Estoico no lo permitió.

- Ya oí suficiente. Ustedes dos a esa roca ahora. – señalo el gran líder una piedra plana sobre el agua.

Sin protestas ambos jóvenes descendieron a sus dragones sobre la gran roca plana. En seguida Estoico baja de Chimuelo y camina hacia los dos jóvenes.

- Ya veo porque mi hijo tiene tantos dolores de cabeza. – se llevo las manos a las caderas en señal de que estaba molesto. – Hipo está en peligro y ustedes ya van a comenzar una discusión. - ambos jóvenes bajaron las cabezas. – No sé qué pasa entre ustedes dos, pero este no es el momento. Si no pueden llevarse bien les pediré que se regresen a la aldea o pueden aplicar la opción tres.

Los dos alzaron más que rápido las miradas al escuchar las últimas palabras.

**"Opción tres",** habían otras dos primeras opciones; eran un tratado entre vikingos que no se llevaban bien. Ambos personajes debían combatir a muerte con hachas en la primera opción, o usar mazos y ver quién era el primero en caer; lo más tonto era que las dos primeras opciones eran iguales, solo que con diferentes armas. Pero la opción tres era más bien un tratado de alianza momentánea, se podría decir que era darse uno al otro cincuenta, cincuenta.

Patán y Astrid intercambiaron miradas, la opción tres para ellos era una decisión de débiles. Pero era la vida de Hipo la que estaba en línea. Ambos miraron a Estoico y asintieron en aprobación de la opción tres.

- Muy bien, que no se diga más. – sonrió el líder. – Recuperemos a mi hijo.

**15**

Me llevaron a una esquina y me empujaron de mala gana al suelo. Yo tropecé y caí de mentón, casi cerca de golpear la pared. Vaya el dolor que me causo la caída; sentí que la cortada en mi mentón se hizo mucho más grande tras colapsar en la tierra. Los Marginados se rieron y ni siquiera se molestaron en levantarme; me dejaron a mi cuenta. Dificultoso y bajo dolor logre sentarme a espaldas en la pared. Mis manos atadas a mis espaldas eran un completo fastidio. Me preguntaba si alguien sabia de mi desaparición, al menos papá tuvo que haberse dado cuenta o Chimuelo. Vaya,… sí que estaba desesperado para pensar de tal forma. Yo solo espero… que esta pesadilla termine pronto.

**16**

Los jinetes y sus dragones se escondieron a una distancia aceptable. La oscuridad era un perfecto camuflaje para ellos. Tras un telescopio Astrid observa a los Marginados y Beserkers que vigilan la entrada de la cueva.

- Sip, esos son Parias y hombres de Dagur. – dijo la chica alejando su ojo del telescopio.

- Entonces Dagur es quien tiene a Hipo. – concluyo Patán llevando la aclaración – Eso no es bueno, Dagur es un sicópata… de tan solo pensar en él medan escalofríos. – exclamo con tono espeluznante.

- Sicópata o no tiene a mi hijo. - se molesto Estoico.

- Y ¿Cómo haremos para entrar?, Hay cientos de Beserkers y ni siquiera empezare a contar a los Marginados. – comento en preocupación Astrid.

- De algún modo u otro entraremos. – exclamo en determinación Estoico. Sus ojos de furia se aferraban en aquella cueva como nunca.

Chimuelo lo acompaño también en mirada, él también estaba dispuesto a actual a ahora.

**17**

La noche era propensa y, no se podía negar que había algunos Marginados y Beserkers muy cansados. Dagur los hacía trabajar como cerdos para el matadero, incluso insultaba a los hombres como si sus palabras no tocaran el alma. Pobres; realmente me molestaba ver sus rostros cansados.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunto en tono molesto Dagur. – Les dije que pusieran esa catapulta en esa dirección, palde inútiles. – señalo a la izquierda.

Los hombres se disculparon y movieron la catapulta. Ahora que me daba cuenta, esa era la misma catapulta que Dagur utilizo para capturarnos a mí y a Chimuelo la última vez que nos vimos. Aun que esta era un poco más pequeña, así que tenían mayor libertad para moverla. Si papá llegase a venir a mi rescate él nunca sabría sobre la trampa de Dagur.

- AHH, ¡Es Que No Saben Hacer Nada Bien! – protesto nuevamente Dagur. – ¡Esas redes van hacia ya!. – esta vez señalo el lado opuesto.

- ¡Están cansados! – le grite. Ya no soportaba su abuso.

De inmediato Dagur volteo a mirarme.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Dije que están cansados. – no me moleste al repetir. – Son humanos Dagur, hasta ellos merecen descansar de vez en cuando.

- ELLOS, No descansaran hasta que yo lo diga. – se me acerco, nuevamente apuntándome con su daga.

- ¡Furia Nocturna! – grito uno de los guardias que vigilaba la entrada de la cueva.

- ¿Furia Nocturna? – nombro con emoción Dagur.

La emoción era tanta que no cedió cuenta cuando dejo caer la daga al suelo. Era una oportunidad así que yo escondí la daga bajo mi pie, él ni siquiera se enteró.

- Todos a sus posiciones. Quiero a ese dragón. - se levanto entusiasmado y corrió hacia la salida.

Todos los marginados y Beserker corrieron hacer lo ordenado, mientras que yo intentaba hacer lo posible para guiar la daga a mis manos.

**18**

Los rayos plasmas del Furia Nocturna golpearon contra las paredes de la cueva; cada impacto hacia colapsar rocas de la ancha montaña. Los enemigos que estaban cercanos corrían en temor de ser golpeados por el ataque del dragón o por los escombros que caían al entorno. En este acto Tormentula y Dientepua también formaron parte del ataque de llamas.

- ¡Buen tiro, otro más!. – animo Estoico a los oídos del dragón.

Chimuelo hizo lo ordenado y de nuevo disparo contra la pared de la montaña; mas escombros cayeron.

Finalmente Dagur se presento en la entrada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tras ver al gran dragón que tanto deseaba tener en sus garras.

- ¡Traigan las catapultas! – grito a sus hombres. – ¡Quiero a ese Furia Nocturna!.

Los hombres se movieron y en sus pasos empujaban el objeto mencionado. Dagur enseguida se guio a la palanca buscando el ángulo perfecto para cuando el dragón se acercara; él no dudaría en disparar.

- Eres mío. – sonrió Dagur viendo la bestia acercarse.

Estoico enseguida vio la catapulta, jalo de las riendas pero Chimuelo no se detuvo. El dragón tenía tanta ira con Dagur que se segó de momento. Solo quería atacar al líder Beserker.

- ¡Chimuelo, No! – grito Estoico.

- ¡Te tengo! - Dagur jalo la palanca y enseguida una red se lanzo hacia ellos.

Chimuelo reacciono, pero vio que la red ya estaba cerca. Sería imposible de esquivar ahora.

- ¡Fuego! – grito Patán y enseguida Dientepua disparo fuego contra la red que se quebró tras las llamas.

- ¡NOOO! – se airó Dagur.

- Tormentula, ataque púa. – ordeno Astrid y de in mediato su dragón dispara púas a Dagur y sus hombres.

Todos ellos bloquearon el ataque por suerte.

- Bien hecho. – declaro Estoico. – Yo me encargare de las catapultas. Ustedes dos enfóquense en recuperar a mi hijo. – ellos asintieron tras la orden.

Cuando entraron Astrid hizo lo siguiente.

- Patán, tú encárgate de esas otras catapultas. – ordeno la chica viendo que dentro de la cueva habían mas de esas cosas.

- Dalo por hecho hermosa. – le guiño un ojo a la chica. – ** Patán, Patán, HOY,HOY,HOY ** - canto en victoria.

Astrid rodó los ojos ante el molesto conto del chico.

**19**

Los gritos de ira de Dagur fueron lo bastante perturbadores que capto la atención de mis captores; incluso se alejaron de mi. La oportunidad era obvia así que no perdí tiempo y comencé a cortar las sogas.

- Oye, que tienes en la mano. – se me acerco un Marginado.

Me congele inmediatamente, solo faltaba un poco para cortar la cuerda, pero si me cachaba no terminaría a tiempo. El hombre extendió su mano, listo para recogerme, pero su mano fue rosada por la púa de un Nader.

- Aléjate de él. – regaño Astrid.

Sonreí al verla y más que de prisa termine de cortar la cuerda.

- ¡No dejen que escapen! – ordeno Savage.

Tormentula disparo más púas, y Dientepua lanzo fuego a los hombres que intentaron llegar a mí.

- ¡Hipo! – me llamo Astrid extendiendo una mano hacia mí.

Yo no dude en alcanzarla. Pero tuvimos que alejar las manos cuando nos dispararon con flechas. Tormentula retrocedió para defender a su jinete y yo me lance al suelo.

- No iras a ninguna parte. – gruño Dagur, enseguida vi que él fue quien nos ataco con su ballesta. Se veía bastante molesto lo que fue inquietante para mí. – Voy a obtener a ese Furia Nocturna y tú vas ayudarme. – me apunto con su ballesta.

Nuevamente Tormentula lanzo púas que cayeron muy cerca de los pies de Dagur. El se sobre salto del ataque y apretó los dientes en ira.

- ¡AHH, Deriven A Ese Maldito Dragón!. – grito a dientes apuntando a Tormentula.

Mas catapultas salieron en escena y dispararon contra Astrid. Las primeras dos se lograron esquivar, pero para la tercera Astrid y Tormentula fueron atrapadas.

- ¡Astrid! – la llame con toda preocupación.

- No olvides que estoy aquí, hermanito. – me recordó al darme una patada en el estomago.

Su advertencia era más que una claridad para mí, y eso me hizo enojar. El pretendía golpearme nuevamente pero yo di el primer paso. Con un buen impulso golpee a Dagur con mi pie metálico en el abdomen. Él se retorció del golpe y cae de rodillas sin aire. En el segundo acto volví a golpearlo con el pie y, esta vez fue en la cabeza; lo hice solo para asegurarme de que colapsara por completo. Ambos golpes fueron lo bastante buenos para dejarlo fuera de combate, así que sin rodeos me levante, tomo la daga y me dirigí a Astrid para entonces cortar las cuerdas alrededor de ella y Tormentula.

- Deprisa, salgamos de aquí. – la levante.

Ambos subimos al lomo del dragón y despegamos al instante. Dagur se levanto y nos grito…cosas que no quisiera mencionar. Yo y Astrid intercambiamos sonrisas, realmente fue gracioso escucharlo refunfuñar.

- Eso es todo Patán, vámonos. – anuncio ella mientras veíamos a Dientepua encender todo lo que había en su paso.

- Y no lo olviden. Nunca se metan con Patán y su musculoso dragón. – presumió Patán, pensando que su voz varonil seria lo bastante intimidante para los Beserkers y Marginados.

Yo y Astrid rodamos ojos ante su estupidez. No conducimos fuera de la cueva para toparnos con Papá y Chimuelo. Mi amigo rugió de todo corazón al verme mientras que mi padre no podía dejar de sonreírme.

- Gracias a Thor que estas bien hijo.

- Yo también me alegro. – devolví la sonrisa.

- Y ¿Qué esperamos? Salgamos de aquí. – bufo Patán.

Eso arriamos. Nos perderíamos en dirección al mar cuando una soga se ato en la pata trasera de Chimuelo.

- Oh, no. No te irás dragón. – protesto a dientes Dagur jalando de la cuerda con Savage como ayuda.

- ¡Chimuelo, Papá! – grite por la seguridad de mis dos seres queridos.

En esto Astrid y Patán se miran uno al otro conmocionados por un momento. Pero algo brillante brillo en ambos.

- ¿Opción Tres? – le sonrió Astrid.

- Opción Tres. – respondió él de acuerdo al plan.

Yo los mire a ambos sin la mínima idea de lo que hablaban y, sin explicar ambos dragones se alejan de mi padre y Chimuelo.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? No podemos dejarlos. – les proteste a ambos viendo que nos alejábamos.

- Confía en nosotros. – me dijo Astrid de reojo. Su voz sonaba determinada a trabajar en equipo con Patán. Él también me devolvió la mirada entusiasmada.

Por un momento sentí una sonrisa emocional en mis labios. Esto era justo lo que quería ver en ellos. Perfecta armonía e entusiasmo.

- Está bien. – añadí finalmente.

En un parpadeo ambos dragones comenzaron a elevarse a las nubes y ya estando a tope, como lluvia que caer, ambos Tormentula y Dientepua se lanzan picada a bajo. La velocidad en la que ambos enmonaban casi me hace caer fuera de Tormentula. Me aferre mucho a la cadera de mi amiga lo que me hizo sonrojar por largos segundos.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – murmuro Savage al oído de Dagur.

Ambos miraron hacia riba aun intentando derivar al Furia Nocturna. Pero ambos vieron lo que venían.

- ¡Ahora, Patán! – dio la señal Astrid.

Casi de inmediato Dientepua lanzo una línea de fuego en dirección de Dagur y Savage, y en combinación Tormentula lanza gran cantidad de púas que se convirtieron en proyectiles flameantes cuando se unió al fuego de Dientepua.

Dos proyectiles dieron en el blanco; cortó la soga que retenía a mi amigo, mientras que los otros rosaron en Dagur y en Savage, ambos hombres se retiraron inmediatamente recibiendo las cortadas de advertencia.

- ¡Sí! – todos victoriamos.

Para entonces Dagur nos vio partir lejos de la isla.

- ¿Por qué? ¿por qué?. Si ya los tenía. ¿Porque nada resulta bien?. – sollozo en desgracia Dagur, y a la vez se jalo el cabello en frustración.

- Amm, tal vez debería poner más aprueba la ejecución señor. – intento confortar Savage, pero solo causo lo contrario.

- ¿Ejecución?, Oh, ahora si estamos dirigiéndonos en algo. – se animo Dagur. En estas palabras él desenfunda su espada para intimidar a muerte a Savage.

**20**

Para cuando llegamos a Berk el sol ya estaba reluciendo en el amanecer. Tuve que lidiar con un sermón de preocupación de mi padre y soportar grandes y asquerosos besos de mi dragón. Casi Chimuelo me aplastaba al momento de tocar tierra. Pero me alegraba verlo llorar de alegría por mi seguridad.

Por lo visto, nadie en Berk sabía sobre mi repentino rapto y, papá prefirió que fuera así. Patán y Astrid aun no se dirigían a mí, puesto que lo primero que hice fue reunirlos en la academia.

- Bueno, parece que todos están aquí. – anuncie ya teniendo a los gemelos, Patapez, Astrid y Patán reunidos con sus dragones en la academia. – Se preguntaran ¿porque los invoque?

- Yo no, ni siquiera me importa. – anuncio en aburrimiento Brutacio.

- Yo quería seguir durmiendo. – comento Brutilda casi dormida en la cabeza de Barf.

Yo suspire y los ignore.

- Astrid, Patán. Por favor pasen al frente. – continúe. Ellos sin sus dragones se acercan. – Desobedecieron las reglas que les impuse. Entraron a la academia y tomaron a sus dragones. – les dije con voz fuerte y firme.

- Pero Hipo -

Ellos protestarían pero yo extendí una mano hacia ellos para hacerlos callar.

- Pero… salvaron mi vida. – dije esto puesto que les explique a Patapez y los gemelos sobre Dagur. – Pero esa no es la mejor parte. Ustedes dos demostraron finalmente poder trabajar en equipo. – les sonreí.

Ambos se miraron y ruborizaron por el alago.

- Como líder de esta academia estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes dos. Así que he tomado una decisión.

Ambos alzaron las cabezas hacia mí teniendo en mente lo que yo diría.

- Desde ahora, ustedes dos son nuevamente miembros de la "Academia Del Dragón".

Tanto como Patapez y ellos dos e incluso los gemelos se emocionaron con la decisión.

- Gracias, Hipo, gracias. – me abrazo Astrid. – No sabes lo feliz que estoy recibiendo tu perdón.

Yo diría algo pero ella me beso y, no pude resistirme en entregarme de igual forma al beso.

Chimuelo viendo esto se cubrió con su ala avergonzado de nuestra escena.

- Jóvenes. – comento Bocón con envidia viendo desde la barra la escena.

- Opción tres mi amigo, opción tres. – presumió Estoico poniendo una manos sobre su lisiado amigo.

El líder Berkiano estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo y amigos.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Pooooor Fin, mi primera historia finalizada, que emoción tengo :)**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, a mi me gusto mucho hacer este One Shot, que parecía más un testamento de lo largo que lo hice jajaja XD**


End file.
